


When Time Ran Out

by RavenWolf48



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Endgame Fix-It, M/M, NATASHA ISN'T DEAD, Natasha Lives, The Fallen Come Back, Time Travel, Tony is alive, Tony isn't dead, Tony lives, ish, natasha is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:19:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Tony Stark snapped the Gauntlet.And disappeared.In his place, an older Tony Stark with the fallen have appeared, taking Steve's world by storm and throwing it upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future Is Ours (Whether We Want It Or Not)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015520) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



> Inspired by a different fic!

A bright light washed over the battlefield and Steve ducked, crouching low with Thor. Thor looked over at him, concern written on his face. 

"Did Thanos have the gauntlet?" Thor whispered as the slowly rose looking around. 

"I thought -" Steve started but stopped when he saw Thanos' army. "He didn't." 

"No he did not," Thor marveled as they turned in a slow circle, watching as their enemies disappeared. 

"He did it," Steve said abruptly. 

"Yeah he did," Clint came over the ridge, jumping down next to the duo with Banner right behind him. "But he's gone." 

"What?" Steve asked immediately. 

"Tony," Clint gestured. "He's gone." 

Steve's heart dropped and Thor staggered. "He's dead?" Thor whispered. 

"No," Banner shook his head. "Just...gone." 

Steve's throat closed. 

"Hey, uh, Cap - Captain? Uh, Mr. Rogers?" 

Steve turned and looked up at the top part of the wreckage he and Thor had hidden behind. It was Spider-Man crouching as the nano tech helmet receded, revealing a red streaked teenage kid. Steve knew that this was the kid Tony had talked about 'loosing' and his heart broke a little, looking at the kid's face. 

"Hi, um, people - people want to talk to you and uh, Mr. Stark is - well - he's uh - he's gone and they're - y'know, wondering...where...you are." The kid finished with a sniff and he kept glancing around and shifting like he was nervous. 

"Right." Steve croaked out, barely able to speak. "Um. Right. Okay. Where is everyone then?" 

The kid hopped a 180 that made Clint snort and almost Steve because god, the kid looked like a frog the way he was crouched. "Uhhhhh, that way." He pointed over the ridge and Steve walked around it, the other three following him. 

Steve marched towards the group of people that he saw. Steve also noticed hordes of people in spaceships leaving. He figured those were other species who figured their time here was done. 

All that was left was the Avengers and...the fallen? 

Steve stopped and a body collided with him and he turned to see the kid, jumping back and looking embarrassed. Steve didn't pay attention to that though, instead returning to the astonishing scene in front of him. 

Natasha was talking to Carol and Wanda who was being hugged by Pietro and Vision. Loki and another green lady - Gamora - were talking to the Guardians. Nebula was there with her and glanced over at Steve who was still staring in shock. 

Natasha finally noticed them and marched over to where they were, looking stoic. "Where's Tony?" 

"I - I don't -" Clint stuttered. "How are you -?" 

"How are you alive?" Thor finished, also in shock. 

"The snap brought them back," Wanda spoke up. "I - I don't know how -"

"Nobody does," T'Challa put in. 

"What about Tony?" 

The question was whispered, barely heard as everyone started to speak up about their confusing on what was happening and what had happened but Steve's super hearing picked it up in the chatter. 

He turned around to face the kid who looked close to tears again. Steve swallowed and looked right at the kid. "I don't -" he whispered, choking and the kid looked down, sinking like a defeated five year old. Steve looked away and caught Natasha's gaze who was looking at him with concerned eyes. 

"Oh Steve," she whispered and walked forward, gently hugging him and slinging her arms over his neck. He hid his head in Natasha's neck and they stood that for a moment before looking up at everyone else. Some looked confused, while most looked crestfallen. 

Steve gently pulled away and opened his mouth to make some sort of speech when a screech of.... _something_ came over the ridge. 

Everyone tensed immediately when Tony suddenly rounded the corner, looking confused. 

His eyes widened when he saw the group and he choked. "Um, yeah, okay, I have zero fucking clue what just happen but someone explain - oof!" the kid had ran at Tony out of nowhere and barreled in him to hug him. Tony instinctively hugged him back and looked over at Steve, mouthing, 'What is happening babe?'

(Steve must've read that wrong though because there's no way that Tony called him 'babe')

"Okay, not that I don't love hugging you Pete, but - why are you so short?" Tony realized suddenly, pulling away from the kid and staring at him. 

"Huh?" the kid - Pete - frowned. 

"You were like seven feet seven minutes ago - what the hell? oh no," Tony froze, tensing as something dawned in his eyes. "I'm in 2023!" he yelped, ripping away as he stared at everyone in utter shock. "Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no _no_!" 

"What is happening?" the Star-Lord person frowned. 

"Stark must've switched positions with his future self," Gamora marveled. 

"That's not good!" Tony yelled. 

"Better than thinking you were dead," Pete shot back. Tony looked at him. 

"Who? What? Me? Oh I'm fine, I'm more than fine actually - _I'm in the fucking past!_ " 

"Okay everyone just calm down," Steve stepped forward.


	2. Revamp

Steve Rogers looked at everyone, smiling slightly but out of breath. 

Thor was standing next to them as they clamored to the top of the wreckage from the Avengers Compound. They looked over the teams and hoards of people and Steve found himself chuckling out a small breathless laugh. 

"We're not alone," He whispered. 

Thor laughed. "We are very much not alone my friend." 

Steve looked at him and then they watched as the wizards opened portals, returning Wakandan soldiers, Skrull warriors, Asgardians, and various others to their respective places. Then the wizards left, leaving only Doctor Strange and the Avengers and the Guardians. 

"So," Steve turned to see Clint and Bruce making their way up. "We've won yes?" 

"Yes we have Clint," Thor smiled at them and Steve found his smile slowly falling. 

"It doesn't feel like we have," he murmured. 

There was a pause and then Clint nodded. "No, it doesn't." 

They were all silent for a moment when Sam and Bucky waved from the ground. 

"Hey Cap," Sam yelled. "You have a bit of a crowd forming here!" 

And indeed they did. Steve was able to recognize Carol, Wanda, Sam, Bucky, Doctor Strange, Shuri, T'Challa, Nebula, Star-Lord, Gamora, Mantis, Drax, Groot, Rocket, Scott, Hope, Rhodey and Pepper. The Guardians were saying something to Strange who nodded in agreement and then they were off - probably to get their ship. 

T'Challa, Okoye, and Shuri were conversing tightly by themselves, Wanda had joined Sam and Bucky looking down while they tried to make her feel better. Carol was standing with Doctor Strange and Scott was talking to Hope. Rhodey and Pepper were looking around when Queens suddenly flung himself into the scene. 

"Whoa!" Queens cart-wheeled around before ending up flat on his face anyway. He quickly flipped back onto his feet and his helmet was gone, revealing a scared face with brown hair and brown eyes. Dirt and blood was smudged on his face but the thing that stood out were the tears running from him face. 

"It's - it's -" he was breathing heavily and looking so panicked when Pepper stepped in and gently turned him to face her. 

"Peter," she said quietly. _So that was his name_. "Take a deep breath. What is it?" 

Peter gasped loudly and there was a pause before he sobbed out, "Mr. Stark is gone!" 

Steve's heart dropped and Clint collapsed, looking absolutely defeated. Thor staggered and Bruce was frozen still. 

"What do you mean?" Pepper's voice was shaking slightly. 

"I mean he's _gone_!" Peter sobbed. "Like disappeared! He's not there!" 

"Hey, it's okay," Pepper rubbed some of his tears away and he let out another cry and fell forward into her chest. She held him tight and took a shaky breath. "It's okay -" 

"Hey!" 

Everyone turned to see a group of people sliding down the hill and running up to them. Steve's mouth went slack when he realized that leading the charge was _Natasha_. 

"Pietro?" Wanda whispered. "Vision?" 

Said two people smiled at her and she ran to meet them halfway. A man with darker skin and Loki walked around them and looked at Thor who gave a dry laugh of surprised. 

"Loki!" He cried and started downwards, walking over. 

"What is happening?" Clint muttered, eyes wide while Natasha jogged towards all of them. 

"Hey, I died," Natasha snapped. "And now I'm back. Mind telling me what's happening?" 

"Tony," Steve gasped and Natasha's eyes widened. "He must've - he must've found a way to bring you all back with the stones -"

"And now he's gone," Peter's voice was slightly muffled from Pepper hugging him. Natasha blinked slowly. 

"Wait why is he right there?" she frowned, pointing and everyone turned. 

There, in fact, was Tony. He froze when he saw all of them looking at him and he opened his mouth. "I think I time traveled." 

"What?" Pepper frowned as Peter ran at Tony and threw his arms around him. Tony hugged the kid back but his eyes darted between Pepper and Steve as his mouth tried to form words. 

"I - I'm from the future I think because this is 2023 yes?"

Everyone nodded. 

"Then my 2023 self must be in 2033 because that's where I'm from," he said. "Hey kid how are you?" 

"I thought you died," Peter mumbled into Tony's shoulder and Tony kissed his forehead. 

"Could I really leave you kid?" he muttered, smiling. 

Peter sniffed. "Wait...but...then how..." 

"Don't worry about that kiddo," Tony rubbed his shoulder and he looked over at them all. "I'll figure something out." 

"So...you're from ten years in the future," Steve squinted. "And our Tony is in ten years in the future." 

"Yeah." Tony blinked. "Oh no." 

"Oh no what?" Natasha frowned. 

"Oh no he's about to wake up to some startling news." Tony swallowed. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Clint frowned. 

"I -" Tony disappeared. 

"What!" Peter yelped, springing away in shock. 

"Oh hey I'm back," Tony was back. "And it's me this time I swear." 

"What the _hell is happening!_ " Clint shrieked. 

"Um okay so...what now?" Natasha frowned. 

"That's it I'm done," Clint moaned and started walking away, ignoring everyone and everything. 

"Our Tony from this universe?" Thor clarified. Tony nodded. "Great. Let's just - let's just go to the Compound." 

"That sounds great," Natasha nodded, and they all started off. Steve sided up to Tony, looking at him. 

"So what -" Steve started. 

"The future's messed up," Tony muttered. 

"How so?" 

"We're married for one, two -" 

Steve nodded then paused. "Whoa wait what?" 

Tony looked at him. "I'll explain it later." he jogged off after Peter and Steve panicked a little. 

"No, Tony, _wait what_?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was rushed and crappy but I ran out of inspiration again. 
> 
> Crack treated seriously apparently. Also, I love love _love _Steve calling Peter 'Queens' in Endgame.__
> 
> __
> 
> __I might redo this but don't expect it. I'm busy._ _
> 
> __
> 
> __Sorry guys._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea and then it lost me. 
> 
> I'm going to revamp this in a while, but since this will delete August 12, if I don't post it, I'm going to get it out there. 
> 
> SO SORRY BUT I'LL MAKE THIS A MULTICHAPTER AND SO MUCH BETTER CUS I KINDA CRAPPILY PUT IT TOGETHER SO...SORRY :(


End file.
